ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Ray
Ultraman Ray is an Ultra who can use the rays of all the other Ultras. History Ray was a young kid when he learned about the Ultras from the multiverse and the good that they did. Since his youth, he had wanted to become like them someday, when he discovered something while playing. That was, by mimicking their moves, as you do in make-belief, HE COULD FIRE THEIR RAYS. Since then he has become a good soldier who could use the rays of past Ultras. One day he ventured off to an alternate Earth to see what it was like, and he saw a monster, and people, and a defence organisation called R.A.Y. (Righteous Active Youths), who he helped in killing the monster. He fought more monsters and finished them off using past Ultra Rays and successfully exterminated all bad Kaiju on the alternate Earth before he went home. The end. He'll probably have a role in some other fanfic someday. Abilities *Rays: Ultraman Ray's special ability is to be able to fire exact recreations of the rays or finishers of past Ultras. When firing them, he performs the same arm movements and charge ups and fires the ray in the exact same way, except that his rays have projections of the Ultra whose ray he's using in them, flying in their rising pose, or if they don't have one, then in a normal flight position. **Ultramanium Ray **Zoffyium Ray **Sevenium Ray **Jackium Ray **Aceium Ray **Taroium Ray **Super Taroium Ray **Leoium Beam **Astraium Shooter **Kingium Flasher **80ium Ray **Yullianium Ray **Neosium Ray **Seven 21ium Ray **Zearthium Ray **Tigaium Ray **Tiga Power Typeium Stream **Tiga Sky Typeium Bullet **Glitter Tigaium Ray **Tiga Darkium Ray **Tiga Tornadoium Stream **Tiga Blastium Bullet **Dynaium Ray **Dyna Miracle Typeium Wave **Dyna Strong Typeium Bomber **Gaiaium Stream **Gaia V2ium Edge **Gaia Supreme Versionium Stream **Agulium Crusher **Agul V2ium Stream **Niceium Ray **Cosmos Luna Modeium Rect **Cosmos Corona Modeium Ray **Cosmos Space Corona Modeium Ray **Cosmos Eclipse Modeium Ray **Cosmos Future Modeium Strike **Justice Standard Modeium Ray **Justice Crusher Modeium Ray **Spark Legendium **The Nextium Ray-Schtrom **Nexus Anphansium Ray-Schtrom **Nexus Junisium Ray-Schtrom **Nexus Junis Blueium Ray-Schtrom **Lightning Noaium **Maxium Cannon **Xenonium Cannon **Mebiusium Shoot **Mebius Braveium Shoot **Mebius Burning Braveium Burst **Mebius Phoenix Braveium Shoot **Mebius Infinityium Shoot **Hikariium Shoot **Hunter Knight Tsurugiium Shoot **Zeroium Shot **Final Ultimate Zeroium **Strong-Corona Zeroium Buster **Luna-Miracle Zeroium Smash **Shining Zeroium Slash **Zero Beyondium Chorus **Sagaium Plasma **Gingaium Shoot **Ginga Striumium Especially **Victoryium Shoot **Victory Knightium Shoot **Ginga Victoryium Shoot **Xium Ray **X Gomora Armourium Oscillatory Wave **X Eleking Armourium Shockwave **X Bemstar Armourium Spout **X Zetton Armourium Breaker **X Hybrid Armourium Xanadium **Exceed Xium Shot **X Beta Spark Armourium Arrow **Orb Origin the Firstium Ray **Orb Spacium Zeperionium Ray **Orb Burnmiteium Ray **Orb Hurricane Slashium Shoot **Orb Thunder Breastarium Ray **Orb Originium Calibur **Orb Trinityium Shoot **Orb Lightning Attackerium Ginga X **Orb Emerium Sluggerium Specium **Geed Primitiveium Burst **Geed Solid Burningium Boost **Geed Acro Smasherium Impact **Geed Magnificentium Bustaway **Geed Royal Mega-Masterium End **Geed Ultimate Finalium Thrust **Rosso Flameium Shoot **Rosso Aquaium Bomb **Rosso Windium Bullet **Rosso Groundium Explosion **Blu Aquaium Strium **Blu Flamium Equilix **Blu Windium Shooting **Blu Groundium Bringer **Ruebeium Ray Category:Gren's things Category:Sad amounts of originality